Episode 2070 (9th April 1996)
Plot Roy lays unconscious after losing a couple of fingers in the saw. Ned and Jan seem to freeze, but Linda and Dave take control of the situation. Butch refuses to interfere with Zak and Marilyn. Kathy and Sean are having a business meeting in the tearoom. Kim walks in and interrupts them telling Kathy that she and Dave are nest making. Linda packs Roy's fingers in ice. Butch and Mandy run to see what has happened. Butch offers to drive Roy to hospital as the ambulance will be quite a while. Ned is rooted to the spot. Marilyn offers to make chips. Dave tries to force Ned to go to the hospital with him. Emma tries to force Zoe to have a drink with her and Susie. Frank invites Chris for a drink, but he is too busy. He is forced to ask either Nick or Seth if they would like to join him, but they are busy as well. He is left alone with Peggy again. Seth is worried that badger baiters are active on the estate again. Kathy has some sense of satisfaction when she teases Kim about how their respective fortunes have changed. The Dingles meal of fish fingers is ruined when Mandy tells them that they resemble Roy's severed fingers. Roy is having to be transferred to a hospital in Leeds where they are specialists in microsurgery. Jan doesn't want Ned anywhere near him and blames him for the accident. Emma is annoyed when Zoe rushes off on a call just as Susie makes dinner. Chris is still fuming that Frank has refused to change his will. He takes it out on Rachel. Frank is ripping up all the videos that show him with Kim. Ned heads straight for The Woolpack. The Windsors and Terry seem to have made up. Vic lets Terry buy them a drink. Ned is drowning his sorrows and is rude to everyone who tries to offer sympathy. Nick is shocked to see the poachers who attacked him come in The Woolpack. Kim turns on Dave as soon as he arrives home. She tells him that she won't sit around at home while he has a drink with the lads. She feels guilty when he tells her where he has been. Linda has delayed shock over Roy's accident. Biff comforts her. Seth thinks that he recognises the poachers as well. Ned is feeling sorry for himself. He tells Dave that he is not going home. Tina and Mandy talk about Frank. Tina genuinely respects him and decides to go and visit him. The poachers have spotted Nick and Seth. Jed, the leader goads Nick and he ends up threatening to kill him in front of the whole Woolpack. Zoe visits Chris and asks him to visit their father. She is worried that he is feeling lonely. Chris is his usual selfish self. Roy's doctor tells Jan that they have managed to re-attach his fingers, but will have to wait to see if they heal. He praises Linda for her quick action of packing the fingers in ice. Tina finds Frank asleep on the sofa. Kim is disgusted when Dave arrives home with a drunk Ned. He passes out on the floor. Frank shocks Tina by asking her to go away with him on holiday. Cast Regular cast *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron Guest cast *Marilyn - Irene Skillington *Doctor - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jed - Ian Blower *2nd Poacher - Rodger Fox *Surgeon - Richard Avery Notes *Katherine Dow Blyton makes a pre-Harriet Finch appearance as a Doctor. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes